Ciel and Sebastian:An endless romance
by Mindocardoe
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian show there love on a sexual level.


Sebastian had been feeling this odd emotion for Ciel lately. It felt like he wanted something more from the young master. He slowly walked in to the young master's room to get him ready for bed. As always Ciel isn't there he was in the study probably asleep at his desk. Sebastian quickly made his way to the study to fine the boy sleeping on his desk again. Being shore not to wake Ciel, Sebastian cared him to his room changed his close and laid him in bed. Finely the day was over but it was like a string was pulling him back to Ciel. "Se-bas-tian?" The small tired voice said.

The thought of the young master calling him back was scary to say the least. He turned to see Ciel on his side watching him. The odd thing is there dint seem to be a problem. Then he saw it the young master was shivering. "Yes master?" "I'm cold." "Well than I will get you a better blanket." "No. Please stay." Ciel said with a whiny like tone. "But you're cold. I can see you shivering." That's when Ciel really started to act strange. He got up and slowly walked to Sebastian. Sebastian flinched expecting to be slapped but instead he found his young master embracing him, hugging him!

The demon had never thought to be hugged by a human, his master nun the less! "What are you doing Ciel?" "I want you to stay and that's an order!" "Uh…." Sebastian slowly cam to a realization that the master wanted him not the blanket. He looked down at his master and smiled. "Okay my lord. I'll stay." Ciel walked back to his bed and laid down Sebastian fallowed close behind and laid beside him. Feeling Sebastian's worm body beside him made Ciel happy. He was no longer cold and sleep soon took over. Sebastian then under stood the feelings he had for Ciel. Ciel was a sexual interest to him. He wanted Ciel in a way he dint know if he was ready for. But who knows, all Sebastian knew was that the small body beside him was becoming hard to ignore.

After thinking for a few more minuets he came to his dissension. He would be the mean demon who broke his master's wishes. He would show Ciel his feelings and sexually harass him even when ordered to stop. He moved Ciel on to his back and looked him over. Ciel was soon cold and woke up to see Sebastian looking him over. "Sebastian?" "Well I see you're awake at least." "What do you mean _"At least"_?" Sebastian then pins Ciel to the bed and smiled. "So I can do this." Without a moments hesitation Sebastian bent over and kissed Ciel. Ciel was startled at this notion and struggled only to fined he was helpless to fight his butler. After fighting long and hard to get away from the demon Ciel gave up his struggle to tired to try again. Tears ran down Ciel's cheeks as Sebastian started to unfasten his night shirt. "Don't cry Ciel. Try to fined some plusher in this." Ciel trembled scared of what was going to happen but he just nodded. Sebastian quickly stripped Ciel and looked over the boy's naked body.

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's cheek and forest the kiss on Ciel opening his mouth and making his master do the same as there tongs greet each-other. Slowly a hand slid own to rub Ciel's dick. Ciel couldn't help it; he let a small moan escape him. This pleased Sebastian in so many ways. He slid down and took Ciel in to his mouth. Ciel started to tremble again but couldn't stop the moaning. Ciel started to cum for Sebastian who soon finding his mouth full of it. Sebastian spit it out and took him in to his mouth again till it was full. Ciel found a smile on his face. This felt so wrong but good at the same time. Soon finding him self moving down and un doing Sebastian's pans Ciel thought +Dos he really love me?+ He took Sebastian in to his mouth until he started to cum then moved away.

Ciel was scared now to say the least and wanted to get away but Sebastian wouldn't have it. He wrapped an arm around him, his hand on Ciel's dick which erected at the touch this time. The erection throbbed and tingled. Ciel dint like the felling even though this was the first time he'd ever felt it. Sebastian thrust into the unsuspecting Ciel who was startled and held back a yelp from the pain. He did this over and over to him until Ciel gave in to the pain and started to cry. Then he just forest him self in farther and farther. Ciel gripped the sheets in pain tears flowing down his red cheeks. "Sebastian…Please…Stop…It hurts so bad…" Ciel sobbed. Sebastian stopped and turned Ciel whipping off his tears. He kissed him then held him tightly. Ciel gulped down breathes of air between cries. Sebastian sat there the sobbing Ciel in his arms. He stat there watching Ciel until he cried him self to sleep in his arms.

The next morning Ciel woke up in extreme pain as the events of the previous night rushed back to him. He wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep off the pain but how would he explain why he's staying in bed to the servants in his manor? Sebastian walked in with a tray of food and set it on the bed side stand. "You look like you're in quite a lot of pain my lord." Ciel scowled at him. "Don't worry about the others. They think you're sick in bed with a bad fever." The butler said with a smirk. Ciel stopped scowling and relaxed his body. "It hurts so bad Sebastian…" He looked to be on the verge of tears. "It will be okay the pain will pass but in the mean time you need to eat." Sebastian said grabbing a bowl off the tray. "No. I don't want to." Ciel said rolling on to his side so Sebastian can't see his face. "Starving you're self wont help Ciel." He said forcing Ciel to role back over. "I'll make you eat if I have to. Even if you order me not to its still in you're best interest so I can still do so. So eat nicely.

Ciel still just looked away and refused to eat. Within a half hour he had tried everything to make his master eat. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." Sebastian said in an angry voice. Ciel flinched but dint give in. Sebastian took some of the soup in his mouth and pinned Ciel like he did last night. He forced Ciel in to a French kiss position and opened his mouth the soup ran down Ciel's throat. He did this till every drop was in Ciel's stomach. Then he left a full and tired Ciel. Ciel sleeps the rest of the morning till lunch where food was forced in to him the same way as breakfast. The same happened at dinner. Ciel had to admit that he had lost but that was okay with him.

From that day on Ciel and Sebastian did every thing together. And every night they sleep together. They were even spotted kissing around the manner by the workers. None of the workers said anything and Lizzie never found out. Grell was jells and angry but left them alone. Ciel and Sebastian were the secret lovers of the machine and no won stopped them. And Ciel turned up sick two times a month but I think you know how that went. The under taker looked at Ciel's life and saw that it would be a perfect future for them both.


End file.
